deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Zavok
for the TN. (at least that's who I'm assuming made it)]] Bowser VS Zavok 'is a What-If? Death Battle originally written by Maxevil and TendoTheGamer that was adopted by Vrokorta. It pits Bowser from the Super Mario series, against Zavok from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description ''Mario vs Sonic! Two large, powerful, fiery leaders will battle each other to see who's the better. Rules * No Dreamy or Paper Bowser. * Zavok gets all robots from Sky Road. * Zavok is empowered by the Extractor's energy. * Zavok is scaled to this. * Zavok gets his armor from the Archie comics. * As fun as it would be, Bowser will not have outside help. ** However, he will be allowed to summon help. *** Also however, he won't be able to summon King Bob-omb or King Boo, as that would turn the odds too much in his favor. * Fight takes place on the Lost Hex. Interlude (Death Battle Theme) Wiz: There are many strong leaders in fiction. They are often known for they're strength, bravery, intelligence, &/or tenacity. '''Boomstick: And these two just so happen to fit all these terms. Wiz: Bowser, the Koopa King. Vrokorta: And Zavok, the leader of the Deadly 6. Boomstick: They're Vrokorta & Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Bowser (SHOWTIME! - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Music Extended) Boomstick: I'm sure we all know Bowser. Pulled an island, lifted a castle, always survives. Let's just get to his abilities. Pyrokinesis * Fire Breath ** Stream of fire ** Fireballs *** Blue Fireballs *** Pink Fireballs *** Fiery rain * Can create rings of fire & manipulate them * Meteorite breath * Can manipulate fire into a boomerang projectile * Fire still burns underwater Wiz: Bowser's most common ability is to breathe fire. He can breathe a stream of fire, or just fireballs. Vrokorta: There's actually a lot he can do when breathing fireballs. He can breathe blue fireballs that follow the target, he can breathe huge pink fireballs that go through walls, & he can breathe fire into the air to make fire rain from the sky. Boomstick: But that's not all, in Mario Party 5, he can create rings of fire & manipulate them to attack the enemy. Wiz: In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser was capable of shooting meteors from his mouth. Vrokorta: And he could create a boomerang out of fire in Mario Party 4. If all that wasn't enough, all of Bowser's fire is capable of burning when underwater, meaning it burns at a temperature around 4,000 degrees. Vacuum Vrokorta: Bowser's vacuum ability lets him suck up small enemies, parts of other enemies, or anything that'll fit in his mouth really. Black Magic * Summoning ** Terrorize ** Poison Gas ** Bowser Crush ** Mechakoopas ** Bullet Bill * Crusher * Teleportation * Shapeshifting * Electrokinesis * Gravity Manipulation * Energy projection Wiz: Bowser is shown to be quite proficient in the use of magic & other supernatural abilities. Vrokorta: In Super Mario RPG, he can use Terrorize to summon a Big Boo to attack enemies, Poison Gas to summon Mokura to poison enemies, Crusher to summon a column of earth from the ground to hit enemies, & Bowser Crush to summon a Giant Mechakoopa to crush enemies. Boomstick: Bowser is also capable of teleportation & shapeshifting, even being capable of turning most of the mushroom kingdom's inhabitants into inanimate objects or turning his minions into clones of himself. Wiz: He's shown to be capable of controlling electricity & gravity. In Mario Party 5, he used electricity to summon a swarm of Mechakoopas. He's also shown to summon Bullet Bills in the baseball games. Vrokorta: He can also create a hockey stick out of energy. While this doesn't seem like much, he used it to fight the Behemoth in Mario Sports Mix. Physical Attacks * Punching ** Sliding Haymaker * Whirling Foretress * Bowser Bomb * Koopa Klaw * Flying Slam * Shoulder Charge * Spike Shoot * Body Slam * Dark Star Spin * Can roll into his shell Boomstick: When Bowser's not stuck on a bridge breathing fire, he likes to take on opponents with his own hands, literally, he likes punching his opponents. On top of that, he has a stronger punch called the Sliding Haymaker, which has him slide when punching. Vrokorta: Smash Bros. brought us a few other moves for Bowser. Whirling Fortress has Bowser spin in his shell to damage enemies, or gain height in mid-air. Bowser Bomb has Bowser jump into the air & come down on opponents with crushing force. Koopa Klaw has Bowser grab the opponent & bite them. Flying Slam has Bowser grab the opponent, flip into the air, & crush them under his large girth. Wiz: Speaking of, Bowser wields his weight in battle quite often. He'll occasionally ram the opponent head on, or use body slams. Bowser's body slams can also cause shock waves to run along the ground. Boomstick: In Super Mario RPG, Bowser showed the ability to launch spikes off his shell. In Super Mario Galaxy, he had a dark version of Mario's Star Spin. And lastly, Bowser can roll into his shell, turning him into a giant, rolling spike ball. Weapons & Equipment * Small throwing hammers * Large handheld hammer * Barrels * Baseball bat * Soccer ball bombs * Spike balls * Koopa Shells * Bowser Shell * Pirate Sword * Megamorph Belt * Soccer Gear * Yoshi's Safari Armor * Mario RPG weapons Wiz: Bowser has small hammers that he can throw at opponents. Though sometimes, they're bigger than they look. Bowser also has a large, handheld hammer he uses to crush opponents. Vrokorta: Bowser has an unlimited supply of barrels, so he can fight DK style. He also has a baseball bat, but not a regular bat, this one is made of steel & has spikes on it. He also has bombs shaped like soccer balls. Why? Beats me. Boomstick: Bowser has an endless supply of spike balls. I mean, really, this guy's got'em everywhere. He also has Koopa shells. As for where he got those, I dunno. On top that, he's got a giant version of his own shell that he can throw. In Mario Party 2, while dressed as a pirate, Bowser had a cutlass he used to fight the player. Wiz: Bowser also has the Megamorph Belt, which turns him into Blockhead Bowser, but more on him later. Bowser has Soccer Gear that he uses in Mario Strikers Charged. It consists of a pair of long claws & shell armor, kinda redundant though as his shell is already armor. Vrokorta: Well his next armor is different. His armor from Yoshi's Safari gives him higher defense & projectile attacks. It's really cool. Boomstick: Don't forget his Mario RPG weapons. They consist of multiple different flails as well as a pair of gloves with drills on them! Power-ups * Mega Mushroom * Super Bell * Double Cherry * Grand Star Boomstick: Bowser can use Mega Mushrooms to grow in size, increasing his strength & durability. Vrokorta: The Super Bell turns Bowser into Meowser, more on that later. The Double Cherry creates a clone of Bowser. He can have 4 clones at a time, making for 5 Bowsers. Wiz: The Grand Star is one of Bowser's strongest power-ups, turning him giant, vastly increasing his stats, granting him flight, & giving him new powers. Vehicles * Koopa Clown Car * Bowser Mobile * Hover Car * Bowser Dozer * Unnamed flying machine from Mario Party 7 * Purple Tank * Unnamed spaceship from Mario Party Star Rush * Doomship * Hot Air Balloon Boomstick: Now it's time for Bowser's signature vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. Wiz: This unorthodox flying machine houses a surprising number of weaponry. It contains Bob-ombs & Mechakoopas that Bowser can throw, & it can connect Bullet Bill launchers to its sides to fire Bullet Bills. Its mouth contains a cannon that drops giant bowling balls, a gun that shoots lasers, a flamethrower, & spiked bombs. It can also protect Bowser from hits. Vrokorta: The Bowser Mobile is a huge car that Bowser uses, but that's all it is. Boomstick: He also has a hover car from Mario Party 2. It lets him shoot lasers & it has a force field in the front. But it's vulnerable to damage from behind. Wiz: The Bowser Dozer is a large vehicle made by Bowser in Mario Party 5. It's big, durable, has spiked wheels, & a flamethrower. Vrokorta: In Mario Party 7, Bowser gained another flying machine. It's kinda like the Clown Car, but it's shaped like Bowser's face. It can shoot fireballs, homing missiles, & lasers. Boomstick: In Mario Party 10, Bowser got a purple tank. It can shoot exploding spike balls & it has flamethrowers. Wiz: One of his best machines is the spaceship from Mario Party Star Rush. It looks just like Bowser's shell, & it can travel through space at high speeds. It's also capable of shooting off its spikes like missiles. Vrokorta: But the best part is when it turns into a Bowser mech. In this form, it can breathe blue fireballs, shoot giant spike balls, fire off its hands like missiles, & shoot laser eyes. Boomstick: Let's not forget Bowser's Doomship. It's equipped with cannons, Bullet Bill launchers, Bob-ombs, Mechakoopas, & flamethrowers. It even has a giant mechanical hand for grabbing & crushing enemies. Wiz: In Mario Power Tennis, Bowser had a hot air balloon shaped like his face. It's full of Bob-ombs & possesses a Bullet Bill launcher. (Final Battle with Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended) Transformations * Giga Bowser * Dry Bowser ** Giant Dry Bowser * Metal Bowser * Meowser * Blockhead Bowser * Hammer Slam Bowser ** Molten Bowser * Giant Bowser Boomstick: Giga Bowser is one of Bowser's best known transformations. He becomes bigger & his strength & durability grow. It also adds elemental traits to his attacks. He shrouds himself in ice when spinning in his shell, his punches are poisonous, his shell attacks are electric, & his headbutts are explosive. Only problem is this form is temporary. Wiz: Probably his second best known form, Dry Bowser is a skeletal version of Bowser. After having his flesh burnt off, Dry Bowser becomes immune to fire & lava attacks. He can attack with his tail, or by throwing his bones at the enemy, including his head. Dry Bowser can always reform his bones if he's to ever lose them. He can even throw giant bones that look like they wouldn't even fit in his body. Dry Bowser's fire is blue by default unlike base Bowser's fire. Dry Bowser is also faster than Bowser, but not by much. If the situation calls for it, Dry Bowser can even turn giant. Vrokorta: Then we have Metal Bowser. This form was briefly shown at the end of Mario Party 2. All we know is that he weighs as much as 10 Bowsers. This form can be shattered off of Bowser's body with enough force though. Boomstick: When Bowser uses a Super Bell, he turns into Meowser. This form lets him climb walls, & breathe blue & pink fireballs. Wiz: Now let's talk about Blockhead Bowser. When Bowser uses the Megamorph Belt, he turns into a cluster of blocks. He can turn into a top & spin around, he can turn into a giant cube to crush opponents, & he can turn into a snake. Each form can breathe fire &/or set itself on fire. Its only weakness is that the golden block is vulnerable to damage. Vrokorta: In Skylanders Superchargers, Bowser became a Skylander. In this form, he has a hammer & chest armor. He can summon Koopa Troopas & turn into Molten Bowser, a bigger fiery version of himself. He also has another vehicle, the Clown Cruiser, a jet with a clown face on it. Boomstick: And now for Bowser's number one best known form, Giant Bowser. Giant Bowser often varies in size, but when he's at his biggest, he's kaiju sized. Giant Bowser is so strong, Mario's regular battle tactics are often ineffective against him. Giant Bowser can throw red energy balls that explode into small pools of lava, purple energy balls that create shock waves, & dice blocks that summon enemies like Chain Chomps, Bloopers, & Wigglers. He can climb walls, summon hammers, summon spike balls, & summon Bob-ombs. Wiz: Bowser may be arrogant, cocky, unintelligent, & almost never succeeds, but that doesn't stop him from being an extremely powerful opponent. Bowser: Showtime! Zavok (Battle with Zavok - Sonic Lost World Music Extended) Boomstick: Let's see here, Zavok is a Zeti & the leader of the Deadly Six. Wiz: Zavok is known for his strength, skill, intelligence, & leadership skills. Offense * Punching ** Fist charge * Horn Charge * Ground Pound * Pyrokinesis ** Can shoot fireballs from his hands & mouth. Wiz: Just like Bowser, Zavok likes to handle opponents with his fists. He can even charge his fist with energy before launching himself at the opponent. Vrokorta: He can also charge opponents with his horns & slam the ground to create a small shock wave, kinda like Bowser. Boomstick: He can also shoot fire balls from his hands & mouth, like Bow-. Wait a minute, Zavok is just a rip-off of Bowser! Wiz: Well it could just be that Zavok was inspired by Bowser. Sonic Lost World was on the Wii U, so maybe Nintendo had a hand in his design & wanted to pay homage to Bowser. Boomstick: Ehh, that's not gonna cut it for me. Defense * Arm Block ** Energy counter * Spiked shoulders Vrokorta: Zavok's not the kinda guy to run into battle & simply beat up his enemies, he likes to block attacks & counter with an energy blast. Wiz: You should also beware the spikes around his body. Other Abilities * Can manipulate magnetic fields * Flight * Full Power Wiz: One of Zavok's better known abilities is his ability to manipulate magnetic fields. This ability allows him to take control of mechanical entities. He can't control machines that are too advanced, for example Sigma from Megaman, & he appears to lack the ability to control manually controlled machines, but he has a fix for this, more on that later. Vrokorta: In the 3DS version of Sonic Lost World, Zavok exhibited the ability to fly at high speeds. Boomstick: And when Zavok gets serious about taking down his enemies, he activates his full power, which turns him giant, just like freaking Bowser. He can shoot lasers too. Equipment * Eggman's Robots ** Mech Dragon * Boxing Gloves * Unnamed Armor Vrokorta: For this fight, Zavok has access to every robot in Sky Road, most importantly the Mech Dragons. These serpentine flying machines can shoot fireballs & lasers. There's even a giant one that Zavok rides himself. Boomstick: Zavok also has boxing gloves, to protect his hands...... not the most interesting piece of equipment. Wiz: For this fight, Zavok will also have his armor from the Archie comics. This armor increases Zavok's power & his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, allowing him to manipulate robots as complex as Sigma. The armor also lets him generate force fields & shoot electricity. Vrokorta: Zavok is fast enough to keep up with Sonic & dodge lasers, durable enough to survive falling into lava, & is extremely intelligent. Boomstick: His only real weakness in this fight is his arrogance, like Bowser............ Wiz: Zavok is one tough opponent that you don't want to mess with. Zavok: Now now, don't break too easily. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once & for all. Boomstick: Literally, everyone knows who's gonna win. Vrokorta: It's time for a Death Battlllllllle! Boomstick: HEY! Who are you rooting for? Bowser Zavok Who do you think will win? Bowser Zavok Fight The Lost Hex Zavok is seen in Eggman's base near the Extractor. He was going to absorb the life from every planet he found before trying to get Sonic again. But then, an Egg Pawn walked in. Zavok: What is it? Egg Pawn: There's something headed here, & it's big. Zavok walked outside the base & saw a large ship headed towards the Lost Hex. Zavok: I'll handle this. Zavok sent a giant puffer fish robot (BFB) to attack the ship. Meanwhile, with Bowser Bowser is seen on his Doomship, flying towards the Lost Hex. Bowser: Hmph. Whoever's up here has no idea what they're in for. Then, he noticed a giant ship heading towards him. Bowser: Hah! Nothing's gonna get in my way! A hand came out of the Doomship & punched the BFB, sending it plummeting to the ground far below. Bowser: GWAHAHAHAHAHA! With Zavok Egg Pawn: The BFB was shot down! Zavok was thinking to himself. He turned to the Egg Pawn. Zavok: Gather the robots at Sky Road, I'll handle that ship. The Egg Pawn ran off & Zavok jumped away. With Bowser Bowser was ready to land on the Lost Hex. As he drew closer, he noticed robots everywhere. Bowser: HA! No problem. Bowser had the Doomship start firing at all the robots, but then it suddenly deactivated, & starting falling to the ground. Bowser: Gwah! CRASH! The Doomship crashed & the robots started to swarm in. But Bowser burst from the wreckage & looked down at all the robots. Bowser: You want a piece of me!? Bowser started breathing fire at the robots, burning them all to the ground. Not far off, Zavok is seen spying on Bowser from a hiding place. Zavok: Hmm. Zavok left. After burning all the robots, Bowser looked at his wrecked ship. Bowser: No way I'm leaving this behind, it's got all my stuff in it. Bowser opened a hatch on the Doomship & went inside. After awhile, an engine starts & the Bowser Mobile drives out. Bowser hooks up the Doomship to the Bowser Mobile & starts dragging it along with him as he drives away. After driving for awhile, Bowser is met with a sky full of Mech Dragons, & Zavok is seen standing on a big one. Zavok: I congratulate you for making it this far, but this is where your journey ends. Bowser: HAH! You think I'm scared of you bub? If anyone's gonna end, it's gonna be you! Zavok: We shall see. Round 1 Fight! (Boss - Egg Dragoon - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended) The Mech dragons start shooting fireballs at Bowser. Bowser is unaffected, but the Bowser mobile starts to take damage. Bowser leaps out of the Bowser Mobile & lands on a Mech dragon, but the resulting shock wave causes the Mech dragon to deactivate & fall. Bowser starts jumping from dragon to dragon, deactivating each one until he gets hit by a laser, which knocks him back to the ground. Bowser gets up angrily & sees the broken Mech dragons on the ground. Bowser ran over to the broken Mech dragons & started throwing them at the other Mech dragons. As multiple Mech dragons were knocked out of the sky, Zavok watched Bowser, destroying any Mech dragons that were thrown at him. Then, Bowser rolled into his shell & launched himself at Zavok. Zavok blocked with his arm & knocked Bowser back to the ground. Bowser: Gwah! Zavok orders his dragons to get higher before having all of them shoot lasers at Bowser. Bowser runs into his Doomship for cover as the Bowser Mobile is blown up by the onslaught of lasers. Zavok has the dragons continue to attack, but eventually Bowser comes back out wearing the Yoshi's Safari armor. Bowser bombarded the Mech dragons with projectiles, knocking all but one of them out of the sky. Zavok used his powers to remove the armor from Bowser's body, but Bowser started shooting fireballs at Zavok. Zavok tanked the flames, but the Mech dragon started taking damage. Zavok: Perhaps it's too early to kill you. Zavok ordered the Mech Dragon out of the area. (Stop Music) Bowser: Hah! That's what happens when you mess with the Koopa King! Round 1 Winner: Bowser Bowser gathered his broken gear & stored it in the Doomship. He then went inside & inflated his hot air balloon, hooked it up to his Doomship, & took to the skies. As he flew, he thought to himself. Bowser: What happened to my armor back there? With Zavok Zavok repaired the Mech dragon & started thinking. Zavok: He's quite powerful, but his weaponry can easily be dispatched. Zavok looked over to a corner of the room & saw his armor. Zavok grabbed the armor & looked at the Mech dragon. Zavok: I think it's time, for Round 2. With Bowser Bowser is slowly making his way through the sky. Eventually he sets the Doomship down in another area of Sky Road. Bowser: Time to switch vehicles, this balloon ain't holding up. Before he can land the balloon, he spots Zavok on his giant Mech dragon, but wearing armor this time. Bowser: You wanna fight me again!? Zavok: Please, this is only the beginning. Round 2 Fight! (Battle with Zavok (Orchestra ver.) - Sonic Lost World Music Extended) The Mech dragon was generated with electricity & started slithering around the area, shooting lasers at Bowser. Bowser got out his Bullet Bill launcher & started shooting at Zavok. Zavok controlled each Bullet Bill & sent them back at Bowser. The Bullet Bills tore through Bowser's balloon, causing him to fall. Bowser leapt off the balloon & landed on the Doomship. Then, the Doomship's hand rose up & struck at Bowser. Bowser noticed just in time & grabbed the hand, ripping it from the Doom Ship & swinging it at Zavok. The zeti controlled the hand & stopped its progression. The Mech dragon started shooting fireballs at Bowser, so he let go of the hand & jumped over the fire, giving Zavok the chance to knock him back down with the hand, sending him crashing through the Doomship. Zavok: You're not as tough as you like to act. Shortly after Zavok said this, a group of cubes burst from the Doomship & rammed the Mech dragon before shooting flames at it. It was Blockhead Bowser. Zavok was surprised, but he started shooting electricity at the cubes, eventually realizing that the gold one was the weak spot. He leapt off the dragon & punched the cube with a fistful of energy, reverting Bowser back to normal. Zavok: Now die! Zavok flew away from Bowser, & the Mech dragon breathed a mouth full of flames at Bowser, completely engulfing him. When the flames cleared, there was a skeleton in Bowser's place. Zavok: Hmph, you weren't so tough after all. Dry Bowser: What'd you say!? Zavok was surprised that Bowser was still alive. Dry Bowser roared as he grew in size, causing parts of the Mech dragon to be blown off. Dry Bowser started mauling the Mech dragon's face with his bare hands as none of the weapons had any effect on Dry Bowser. Zavok looked to Bowser's Doomship & used his magnet powers. Multiple Mechakoopas came charging at Bowser, as well as his remaining vehicles & machines. While Bowser was distracted by his own equipment, Zavok flew off with the Mech dragon, bringing Bowser's stuff with him. (Stop Music) Dry Bowser: He must be able to control my machines, that's what's been happening! Dry Bowser shrank down & turned to his Doomship. He sorted through his things, looking to see what he had left. All his mechanical gear had been taken. He still had a few things though. He used his Super Bell to turn into Meowser, picked up the Doomship, & headed off to finish his business. Round 2 Winner: Undefined With Zavok Zavok is seen back at the base with all of Bowser's machines. Zavok: Well, it appears that buffoon was actually good for something. Zavok was admiring the machines when an Egg Pawn walked in. Egg Pawn: All repairs are complete. Zavok: Good, it's time to end this fight, once & for all. In Lava Mountain Meowser arrives at Lava Mountain. When he gets there, he's met with an entire army in front of him, consisting of the robots he met when he first landed, the Mech dragons, Zavok, & all his stolen machines. Meowser: Grr! Meowser set the Doomship down & faced his adversaries. Zavok looked down at Meowser from atop his flying Mech Dragon. Zavok: Look at you, all alone. No one to help you, no one to save you from your impending doom. Meowser: You may have taken all my machines, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna lose to you! Zavok made a gesture, ordering all the machines to attack Bowser. Round 3 Fight! (Boss Rushes - Sonic Lost World Music Extended) Meowser got out three dice blocks & tossed them out, each of them becoming a Chain Chomp, Blooper, & Wiggler. Then, he summoned Big Boo & Mokura. He finished off by using 4 Double Cherries, creating 4 Meowser clones. Meowser roared & ran into battle. Zavok shot lightning from his hands at Meowser, but he kept dodging & tackled Zavok off the Mech dragon. Meowser started clawing Zavok, but Zavok raised a shield to block the hits. Controlling the Clown Car, Zavok had a bowling ball dropped on Meowser's head. The ball hit Meowser but he grabbed it, & used it to break Zavok's shield. Zavok was surprised, but he simply took on Bowser hand to hand. The two leaders traded blows as their armies fought amongst them. Zavok uppercut Bowser, turning him back into regular Bowser. The koopa king then punched Zavok into the castle of Lava Mountain before following after him. Lava Mountain Castle When Zavok landed, he found his armor broken. He saw Bowser coming, so he advanced through the castle. Zavok made it to the top & waited, but was surprised to find Bowser was already there. Bowser: I don't do platforming, that's for my nemesis. I'd rather teleport. Zavok looked angrily at Bowser as lava began to rise under their feet. Zavok noticed the lava rising too much, so he leapt to a higher platform, but Bowser followed him. The two began hopping from platform to platform, trying to take each other out. Eventually, Bowser delivered a mid-air drop kick to Zavok, knocking him into the lava. Bowser: Gahahahahaha! You never stood a chance. Round 3 Winner: Bowser But then, the castle began to shake. Zavok: Let me show you my full power. Zavok emerged from the lava, now 3 stories tall. He smashed the walls of the castle, causing it to collapse on top of Bowser. (Stop Music) Zavok exited the castle as Bowser was crushed. Bowser's minions watched Zavok return, fearing the worst for their master. Zavok: I am your new leader, bow down to me. Bowser: Sorry bub, but they already have a leader. (Final Boss Phase 2 - Lava - New Super Mario Bros. Wii Music Extended) Zavok looked in Bowser's direction to see Giga Bowser emerge from the castle's rubble. Giga Bowser: I ain't finished with you yet! Giga Bowser rammed Zavok, knocking him back a little. Zavok punched Bowser, but he took the hit & started scorching Zavok with his flame breath. The zeti tanked the heat & grabbed Bowser's jaws, trying to force his mouth open, but Bowser closed on his hands, causing Zavok to yell in pain. Bowser let go & punched Zavok's gut before grabbing him by the horns & tossing him away. Zavok crashed into the extractor, & the energy spilled all over him. When Giga Bowser came after him, he saw Zavok was now even bigger than before & had glowing green eyes. Giga Bowser wore off right as Zavok brought his fist down on Bowser. Zavok: The power of your world has made me too strong for you. Bowser: That's what you'd like to think! Bowser grew to Zavok's size, but this time, Zavok wasn't surprised. FINAL ROUND! FIGHT! The two giants traded blows with each other. Zavok punched Bowser's face, Bowser punched Zavok's face. Zavok breathed fire, Bowser breathed fire. Zavok rammed his horns, Bowser rammed his horns. Then, Zavok dodged a punch from Bowser, slipped under him, picked him up, & threw him off the Lost Hex. Zavok: Good riddance. Zavok walked away, but Bowser came back, with a Grand Star. Bowser: Hey pinhead! Zavok quickly turned towards Bowser. Zavok: Why won't you die already! Bowser: Simple, cause you can't kill me. Bowser pulled back his fist & threw a punch at Zavok. The zeti tried to block, but when Bowser hit, a sickening crack could be heard as Zavok was sent flying through the terrain of the Lost Hex. He crashed through rocks, lava, sand, snow, ice, robots, earth, grass, clouds, spikes, bombs, & planetoids. By the time he stopped, Zavok was regular size & worse for wear. Zavok: H-h-how? Bowser showed up in front of Zavok. Bowser: Cause I'm the Koopa King, & no one can stop me! Bowser incinerated Zavok with fire until there was nothing left of him. K.O. Bowser gathered all of his things & reversed the Extractor. He then pulled out a phone. (Stop Music) Bowser: I found the problem, it was some crazy machine controlled by a red guy on another planet. I turned it off. Mario: Nice going Bowser, you saved the Kingdom! Bowser: Yeah, but only so I can take it over. Bowser took all his stuff, & flew back home. Results Boomstick: Ooh Boy! That was some fight. Vrokorta: I think that's one of my best fights to date. Wiz: Now for the conclusion? Vrokorta: Right right. Now Zavok was strong, but Bowser was on a whole other level. Boomstick: In terms of strength, Zavok's best feat was fighting Sonic. Some of Sonic's best feats put him at Dwarf Star level in base. However, Bowser is stronger. Wiz: Bowser is always portrayed as being stronger than Mario, a character who fights Large Star level beings as a norm. Heck, he even once fought Culex, who embodies time itself. This puts Bowser leagues above Zavok. Vrokorta: As for durability, we showed Zavok could take hits from Super Sonic. Even though this is a major outlier, Bowser still exceeds it, cause he survived the universe's destruction at the end of SMG. Boomstick: With speed, Zavok was fast, easily capable of dodging lasers & fighting Super Sonic. However, Bowser fights Mario, a guy who can keep up with the MFTL Grand Star Bowser alongside several other feats. This should make Bowser at the very least FTL himself, easily capable of keeping up with Zavok. Wiz: In terms of experience, Zavok is 148 years old. This is impressive, but we don't know much of what Zavok does during this time. Meanwhile Bowser's been fighting Mario for years, constantly learning new tricks & using new tactics. We have to give the edge in experience to Bowser for this. Vrokorta: Now intelligence is where Zavok truly shines. Bowser, while smart sometimes, is often portrayed as being mostly unintelligent. Zavok is a strategist who learns about his enemies before fighting them & uses that to his advantage. Boomstick: Bowser had a far greater arsenal. Zavok may've had every robot in Sky Road, but Bowser had hammers, armor, cars, spaceships, airships, robots, fire, alternate forms, you name it. Wiz: Another thing worth noting is size. Zavok is only 5'1", Bowser's around 8 feet tall. Fighting someone that big would likely prove troublesome for our zeti. Vrokorta: Zavok was able to control pretty much all of Bowser's machinery, so that was a plus for him. However, Bowser could counter it with his summons. Boomstick: Now for alternate forms..... yeah this one's a no brainer. All of Bowser's forms easily trumped Zavok's, & it didn't help that Bowser had so many, while Zavok only had one. Vrokorta: Even if we'd used Archie feats, the strongest Zavok possibly could've been is Solar System level & MFTL+, but Bowser has stats very close to, or even greater than that. With this being said, there was almost no way at all that Zavok could've won this fight. Boomstick: Zavok may be deadly, but in the end, he's the one who died. Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Do you agree with my outcome? Yes No Maybe Was this a good fight? Yes No Something inbetween How many stars would you rate Bowser VS Zavok? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Stat Comparison Zavok +Could control machinery +Smarter +Possibly more experienced -Everything else Bowser +Pretty much everything -Not as smart -Lost a chunk of his arsenal to Zavok's powers Other Fights Previous: Lopmon vs Lopunny Next: Heckyl vs Magneto Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Bowser. * This is the 5th fight Vrokorta's adopted. * Vrokorta's opinion of Zavok has grown after researching him.(But he could still be better developed) * Vrokorta wanted to have Zavok fight some of Bowser's machines, but he would just take control of them. * This fight ended up being a lot better & more interesting than Vrokorta thought it would be. Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fire Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017